This invention relates to a connector and method for coupling an end of a light-transmitting conduit.
Connectors for coupling ends of conduits typically require two hands to operate. An example of a connector requiring two-hand operation is a screw-type cap having a bore therethrough into which the end of the conduit can be inserted. The cap must be loosened manually before the end of the conduit can be inserted into the bore. After loosening and insertion of the end into the bore, the cap is tightened to secure the end in place. An insertion-type connector is another example of a connector requiring two-hand operation. With the insertion-type connector, a spring-loaded leaf plate must be opened with one hand while the end of the conduit is inserted into an exposed opening with the other hand. When released, the leaf plate typically contacts the end of the conduit to secure it in place.
Connectors requiring two-hand operation can be very inconvenient to use, especially in situations such as medical applications where a surgeon (or other medical personnel) typically must perform two tasks simultaneously, one with each hand.
A connector can be disposed on a face plate of a piece of equipment having a light source therein, in which case, the connector is aligned with an opening in the equipment through which light from the light source can pass. The equipment can be, for example, medical equipment such as a part of an endoscopy system or laser system. If an end of a light-transmitting conduit is inserted into the connector on the face of the equipment, light from the light source will pass through the opening into the conduit. Upon removal of the end of the conduit from the connector, light from the light source typically shines (at least momentarily) through the opening and the connector and generally out into an area or room in which the equipment is located.
In many situations such as medical applications including laser surgery and endoscopy, it is desirable to control the light and prevent it from shining out of the equipment. A surgeon and other medical personnel present during a medical procedure typically will be distracted if a bright light is emitted from the equipment whenever a light-transmitting conduit is removed from the equipment. Any distractions to the surgeon or the other personnel can endanger the patient and reduce the chances of a carefully-performed, successful medical procedure.
A connector which provides the convenience of one-hand operation and which prevents bright light from being emitted unchecked therethrough when a conduit end is removed is desired.